


Dreams

by Kaylen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ep 12, Gen, Missing Scene, Yuri on Ice Secret Santa 2016, best friends tell each other everything, somewhat canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9176551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylen/pseuds/Kaylen
Summary: there are just some things you need to tell your best friend





	

**Author's Note:**

> my yoi secret santa gift for http://parvamagi.tumblr.com/

He didn’t mind coming in last. All Phichit Chulanont cared about was that he had given it his all and made it to the Grand Prix Final in the end. He felt bad for Yuuri though, especially after Viktor had announced that he would only marry Yuuri if his best friend won the gold. But Yuuri had gone and been beaten out of the top spot by Yuri Plisetsky, and that made Phichit a bit sad.

The Thai skater managed to escape from Ciao Ciao to go find Yuuri before the medal ceremony. He had a smile on his face when he saw Yuuri speaking quietly to Viktor ahead of him, but there was something off about the conversation. Both skaters seemed upset, Yuuri had his shoulders hunched forward.

Biting his lip, Phichit soldiered on. “Yuuri!” The Japanese skater turned around and it looked like he had been crying. Was Viktor really that upset that Yuuri hadn’t won gold to go and make Yuuri cry? But Viktor looked just as worse for wear and Phichit was worried the situation was a lot worse than it seemed to be.

“Phichit? What’s up?” Yuuri tried to sound like something wasn’t troubling him, but Phichit had been his best friend for years, he knew better than that.

“Can I speak to you in private?”

Yuuri glanced back at Viktor who gave a noncommittal shrug and nodded towards Phichit.

The pair wandered away towards the lobby area, quiet and lost in their thoughts.  Phichit stopped and Yuuri bumped into him, glancing up as Phichit turned around.

“Yuuri, I have something I’d like to tell you!”

“I do too, Phichit.”

Well that was something new. Yuuri with something to tell him? He was curious.

“You go first then, Yuuri!”

“Why don’t you go first, Phichit?”

Oh this wouldn’t do. “We could say it at the same time?” Yuuri bit his lip but nodded.

“Okay! Three, two, one--”

“I’m retiring.” “I’m retiring!”

Both boys stood with shocked stares at the other, neither expecting the same words to come from both their mouths.

“But, Phichit--”

“Yuuri you can’t retire!”

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s shoulders, worry clouding his face. “What about Viktor? What about the wedding? You have to win gold, Yuuri!”

Yuuri stared wide-eyed at Phichit, reaching to grab his hands in return. “But what about winning gold for Thailand? That was your dream, right?”

Shaking his head violently enough to make him dizzy, Phichit smiled. “Not at all! I’ve realized my real dream is to be a professional skater, not a competitive one. I want to skate in ice shows and someday I want to put together my own show. That’s my real dream, Yuuri.” Holding Yuuri’s hands in his own, his smile widened. “Now don’t tell me your dream is to retire from skating! I know you too well, Yuuri, and leaving the ice and Viktor’s side is the worst idea you’ve ever had. Even worse than that four am pancake eating contest we had in Detroit.”

Blushing red, Yuuri looked down at his feet. Phichit was right, he didn’t want to leave skating and he definitely didn’t want to leave Viktor. But if he kept skating, Viktor would never get a chance to go back to the ice. He had to let Viktor go, for his own good. Phichit could see the thoughts tumbling around in his head and squeezed his hands.

“Have a little faith in Viktor, Yuuri! It’ll all work out for the best if you’re just honest with him.” He finally let go of the Japanese man’s hands, instead wrapping an arm around his shoulders and whipping out his phone to take a selfie of them together. Yuuri was laughing as he pushed Phichit away, the Thai boy trying to plant a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

“But what about you, Phichit? You’re still too young to retire!” His smile turned into a frown quickly, as Phichit’s eyes refused to look up from his phone. “You’ve gotta keep skating!” he insisted, putting a hand over the phone’s screen and forcing Phichit to look back up at him. “As long as I’m still skating, please keep competing against me!”

“Does that mean you’re going to stay on the ice too, Yuuri?” Phichit smirked at the boy, and Yuuri fidgeted.

“Well you’re right, I didn’t win gold this time, so I’ve got to keep skating until I do. And like you said, I’m sure things will work out with Viktor, right?”

“And you can’t let the Russian punk beat you out on gold again.”

After a suspicious amount of time, Viktor followed after where Yuuri and the skater from Thailand had walked off to, only to find both boys embracing each other and laughing. He wouldn’t understand what it was about until after the medal ceremony, with Yuuri straddling his lap and telling him to stay by his side as his coach for one more year.

Phichit was able to successfully return to Ciao Ciao before the Italian coach had suspected his prolonged absence might not be just a bathroom run. He sidled up next to the taller man. “Hey Celestino. Do you mind staying in Bangkok for another year?” He raised an eyebrow.

“And what happened to dreams of ‘Phichit on Ice’?”

Phichit just smiled and looked down at his phone, of the background of him and Yuuri from when they were rink mates in Detroit. “Still just a dream for now. But a person can have more than one dream, y’know?”

Settling a hand on Phichit’s head, Celestino ruffled his hair that had been combed and gelled meticulously for his performance earlier. Phichit stuck his tongue out in distaste but Celestino just laughed.

“Just tell me which musicals you’re going to perform to next year.”

“But nothing can top ‘The King and the Skater’!”


End file.
